Words On Fire
by iceonthewing
Summary: Every mean word Quinn said set her on fire. Faberry. Prompt at glee kink meme.


**I'm still filling prompts. I'm on a roll, what can I say... lol this one is from glee kink meme.**

**This is the first time I write such a smuttastic fic. So you've been warned. This is VERY nc-17.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee._**

* * *

She couldn't understand why. It's not like she was a masochist or anything like that, but Rachel couldn't deny that it turned her on when the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, called her all kind of names.

More than once she had had to run to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, a hundred percent sure that her panties were ruined. Sometimes she had taken care of herself in the bathroom, not being able to wait a few hours; but every night without exception, Rachel laid in her bed and thought about the blonde, livid with rage, her perfect lips forming those awful names, and she couldn't help but reach inside her shorts to relieve herself.

The blonde was always so cold, her expression always so impassive and it seemed that she only showed some kind of emotion when fighting with the diva. Rachel could see the fire in her eyes, her red tinted cheeks, uneven breathing and flexed muscles whenever they had a confrontation. And she secretly loved it so she looked for any excuse to provoke it.

"I'm merely stating that after all these years you still are sharp on occasions. If you weren't so stubborn and could swallow your pride for a moment-"

"You know what? That's it RuPaul." Quinn stopped and turned to the girl, walking to her fierily. "You think you are oh so much better than the rest, don't you?" She asked with a sickenly sweet tone. Rachel felt herself getting wet. "Well you aren't, Man-Hands. You are just a little freak with her head full of hopeless dreams."

The blonde stepped into Rachel's personal space, pinning her to the lockers in the hallway. Rachel looked around quickly, making sure that there wasn't anyone else in sight, if only because she didn't know how much she could control herself in front of this Quinn.

"You strut around like we fucking owe you something, always looking down at the rest, and dressed like a slut who's screaming for attention: "look at me, look at me". Pathetic." She mocked.

Rachel bit back a moan. She squirmed against the cool metal, pushing her tights together to relive the ache on her pussy. "Quinn, I don't-"

"Shut the fuck up, Quasimodo, I'm not done." Quinn spat, her cool breath brushing against Rachel's face. The brunette whined a little, feeling the pressure on her lower stomach building. "Do you want to know why no one can stand you? You are an annoying little brat, always whining for something: "my boyfriend doesn't love me", "I don't have friends", "no one appreciates my talent". News flash, Treasure Trail, you are not the centre of the world."

Rachel breathed deep to stop the moan in her throat. She was so horny she could have reached under her skirt and plunged two fingers inside and come in the spot. She licked her suddenly dry lips and Quinn seemed to lost focus for a moment, before regaining her cool.

"Don't fucking speak to me again, RuPaul" Quinn pressed a finger to Rachel's chest, barely above her cleavage, in a threatening manner. Her skin burned Rachel's through the fabric. "Or you'll regret it."

That's when she moaned.

She couldn't believe how humiliating this all was. She was dripping down her tights, trembling all over and all because of Quinn's words and she just moaned in front of her tormentor, who now was watching her with her eyes as wide as sausages. "Oh my God, Berry, you're such a perv…"

And the last straw was that she was even more turned on.

"Fucking dirty freak, this is making you horny isn't it? You're fucking enjoying being humiliated," Quinn said, trying to disguise her smirk with disgusted scowl.

"I- I…" Rachel was at a loss, she could think over the burning on her pussy, the wild beat of her heart and the dizziness of having Quinn so near. She just needed a little more. A tiny little push. "I have to go."

Rachel ran. She ran without looking back, focusing solely on the door at the end of the hallway. The bathroom. That was her salvation.

She burst inside, running to the last stall and forgetting to lock it in her haste. The petite diva leaned against the wall, bunching her skirt up with one hand and throwing her panties down her legs, not even bothering to take them off all the way and leaving them at her knees.

One hand quickly went to her dripping, swollen pussy, wetting her fingers as she ran them through her folds and proceeding to rub furiously at her clit. A long, erotic moan escaped from her mouth without her consent. She licked her lips as she circled the little nub tightly, replaying in her mind the scene in the hallway. She dragged her other hand up and under her shirt and started fondling at her tits, pinching and rolling her nipples.

"Quinn…" she groaned as she felt herself getting near to the edge and ignoring the sound of a door opening and closing. Her hips bucked wildly against her fingers. "Fuck, yes!"

"Yes, what Man-Hands?" Quinn opened the door of her stall with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Rachel froze in the spot. The blonde looked at the scene, her eyes drinking in the sight. Rachel had one hand under her skirt and the other under her shirt, her panties where pooling at her knees, not able to fall to the floor because the girl had her legs parted. Her bangs where sticking to her forehead, her eyes where hooded and dark. Her skin flushed and begging to be licked and bitten. All in all, the girl looked like straight out of a porno and it was almost too much for the cheerleader.

"You dirty slut," Quinn said as she stepped into the stall, closing it behind her. "I bet you do this all the time, don't you? You run to the bathroom after all of our fights, because I let you hot and bothered and you have to take care of yourself, am I wrong?"

Rachel whined pathetically. She couldn't possibly finish herself in these conditions, but for the life of her, she couldn't get her hand out of her skirt either. Quinn looked like she was aware of her inner struggles and invaded her personal space once again.

"I asked you a question, Trasure Trail. Fucking answer when you're spoken to like a good slut."

"N-no." Rachel managed. She squirmed a little, her hips jerking and moaning as her still fingers brushed against her aching pussy.

"No, what?"

"You're n-not wrong."

"I knew it." Quinn smirked satisfied. "It turns you on when someone humiliates you. You pervert."

"N-no." Rachel tried to defend herself. "Just- just when you do it."

And then something surprising happened; Quinn moaned.

"Fuck, you're even sicker than what I thought." The blonde leaned a hand next to Rachel's head, her legs suddenly not cooperating in holding up all her weight. "I bet I turn you on so much you are fucking dripping when you get to the bathroom."

Rachel nodded, her eyes closing slightly and her hand resuming her movements slowly, as if not to alert the girl. Her middle finger draw lazy patter against her sensitive clit, while her other hand started massaging her tit again.

"I bet you fuck yourself wishing it was me beating up your pussy." The brunette moaned, her hand picking up pace, not caring anymore if Quinn noticed.

"I bet you wish it was my fingers."

"Fuck…" Rachel was going to come. Her fingers worked furiously on her clit. She hadn't even entered her pussy and she was going to come.

"My tongue."

"QuinnQuinnQuinnQuinnQuinn…" The brunette chanted.

"God, you're such a slut Berry, look at you. You're masturbating to me and you're not even ashamed that I'm here." Quinn's other hand reached down to the edge of her skirt and lifted it up slowly. The blonde almost came at the sight and she had to lean the hand that was gripping the skirt on the diva's waist for support.

Rachel's pussy was red and swollen with want, glistening and inviting. The brunette's hand was working on the little nub standing out from its hood at a frantic pace. Her hips were jerking wildly against her hand and she was starting to shake. Quinn knew she was near.

The blonde leaned her head to whisper in Rachel's hear. "Come for me, RuPaul. And you better say. My. Name."

"Oh God- oh my- Quinn! Fuuuuuuck, QUINN!" Rachel came with a long cry of the blonde's name, her body shaking and her legs giving way. If Rachel would have been conscious enough to notice, she would have felt Quinn gripping at her waist and her back and holding her up.

After a few minutes, the blonde felt Rachel could hold herself up, but she didn't let go of the hand holding her back, or the other, still firmly gripping her waist and the edge of her skirt. She looked down, licked her lips and smirked. This was all she had dreamed about, Rachel Berry at her mercy.

"Don't you have something to say, Berry? You just creamed because of me and I let you say my name, I think you should be a grateful slut and say thank you."

Rachel opened her eyes finally, her arms falling at her sides. She looked through hooded eyelids at the blonde who looked just as horny- if not more- as her and complied. "Thank you, Quinn."

"Did you have enough, though? I think you didn't get to finger your slutty pussy, did you? You were so desperate you came just by humping your fingers."

"You are right, Quinn. I usually- I always get to insert two, sometimes even three fingers, and go at a slow pace- I love to drag it out as much as I can for I have discovered I reach the maximum pleasure that way- but with you here that was an impossible task."

Quinn cocked her eyebrow. Even in a moment like this the diva could manage to talk in paragraphs. "Shut up, Berry." She leaned down and crashed her lips to the brunette's in a heated kiss, earning a whimper but not sure if it was hers or Rachel's. She pushed her tongue inside of her mouth, delighted with the way Rachel's fought back with hers.

The blonde dragged her hand down the brunette's hip to her still hyper sensitive pussy, coating her fingers in Rachel's juices.

"Mmmm, fuck!" Rachel mumbled against her lips, throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and humping against her hand like an animal.

"Look at you, all horny again." Quinn positioned two fingers at her entrance and hesitated for a second. She was pretty sure the brunette was not a virgin but she leaned back a few inches to look at her eyes and make it sure.

Rachel looked at her intently in the eye, noticing how much more this meant to the blonde that she wanted to show. "Please."

Quinn nodded and quickly went back to teasing mode, the tip of her fingers circling her slit lazily. "Now you're begging? The last trace of dignity you had just went down the drain."

Rachel almost chuckled at this. She kissed Quinn again, threading her fingers through golden locks and biting her bottom lip making the blonde moan. She was so enjoying this. "Please, Quinn," she repeated much to Quinn's delight and jerked against her teasing fingers.

"Please what? If you're going to beg, at least to do it properly."

"Please, Quinn, I-" The blonde attached her mouth to Rachel's neck while she fumbled with her words. She lapped and bit at her pulse point while her fingers ran up and down Rachel's tight hole. "I need you… I-I need you to… fuck, Quinn- I-"

"Say it," Quinn said sternly, inserting her middle finger in the girl just to the first knuckle. "You want it, ask for it like a good slut."

"God, Quinn. Fuck me, please, fuck me."

"Good girl." And with that she plunged two fingers into the girl roughly, bringing her mouth back to hers. She thought she had teased the girl enough so she never relented her pace, fingering the girl with hard, fast strokes.

"Oh God- yes! Fuck, d-don't stop. Quinn, fuuuck!" The diva was cursing like Quinn has never heard her, too far gone to keep kissing her back so the blonde went back to her delicious neck.

"You're so tight, Rach. Fuck, you feel so good." Brown orbs rolled back at these words. It was hot when Quinn called her names, but Rachel realized, it did amazing things to her when Quinn called her Rach. "I could do this all day. Fuck you're tight little pussy. I want to make you come again and again, for all the times it haven't been me before."

Quinn curled her fingers, hitting that spot that Rachel never really got to hit repeatedly. Rachel keened.

"Right there, Quinn, d-don't stop. Fuck, I'm s-so close. So close."

"Come for me again, Rach." Pressing her thumb to Rachel's engorged clit and with a final thrust, the diva tumbled over the edge.

"QUIIIIIIIIN!"

Quinn rode out her orgasm slowly, letting the girl savor the waves of pleasure that seemed never-ending.

Finally she felt Rachel fall limp into her, her head leaning on her chest and she tightened her grip on the girl. Quinn removed her hand from inside her, wiping it on her Cheerios skirt, then slipping Rachel's panties back and letting her skirt fall into place. She nuzzled Rachel's hair while the girl recovered, a small smile on her face.

Rachel leaned back a little and out of the embrace to look up at Quinn with hesitation. The blonde bit her lip and looked away. "You know I- you're not those things I was calling you. That was- all the means things I ever said to you are lies."

Rachel tried not to smile to widely.

"I mean, at first it was because I was supposed to but…" Quinn looked back to her with a bashful expression that melted the brunette's heart. "I never meant them."

Rachel positively beamed.

"Then I realized our fights always let me feeling hot and bothered and made me feel more than any boy could."

The beam turned into a smirk.

"So I started to kinda, sorta, provoke them."

And now she giggled. "I did too."

"I gathered."

Both girls giggled. Rachel leaned into the blonde again.

"So... I was wondering…" Quinn started but stopped there. Confused, the brunette leaned back to look at her. The blonde bit her lip and looked down, then raised her infamous eyebrow.

"Oh." Rachel blinked. "Oh! Of course, you didn't- you must be feeling rather frustrated, I assume."

"You assume right."

"Well," she breathed deep, preparing herself for the next words, "I'm going to risk jumping into the conclusion that after our previous sexual encounter and your enlightening words, you feel some sort of attraction to me. Am I correct?"

Quinn swallowed her chuckle and nodded. Rachel beamed.

"Then would you perhaps be interested in continuing the aforementioned activities in a more comfortable location? Like, let's say, my house? I assure you that my dads are not in at the moment and maybe I could help you with your… frustration."

"Please." Quinn pleaded.

Rachel smirked and unlocked the stall. She made her way to the parking lot, Quinn following closely and openly enjoying the view of the brunette's backside. Rachel noticed and threw a glance over her shoulder."Let's see who's going to beg now, Fabray."

* * *

**So... how was my first try at smut?**


End file.
